La Potion de Désir
by Keiry95
Summary: Linoa trouve que son petit-ami, Squall la délaisse. elle décide d'une mission à Costa Del Sol pour changer cela. Attention, ceci est un lemon pouvant être dit hard! Si vous aimez Linoa, ne lisez pas, ce n'est un OS à son avantage.


**La potion de désir**

**Ou comment réussir une potion à la perfection et ne pas en profiter, par Linoa Heartilly**

Auteur: Keiry

Bêta: M'andil

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Square Enix. Seules Keiry et l'histoire m'appartiennent, merci de ne pas y toucher.

Résumé: Linoa se sent délaissée par son petit-ami, Squall Leonheart. Lors d'une mission à Costa Del Sol, elle décide de prendre les choses en main… Amis de Linoa, fuyez! Votre protégée n'est pas appréciée!

**Attention, ceci est un lemon qui pourrait choquer! Je le déconseille aux moins de seize ans et aux personnes sensibles. Si vous n'aimez pas les threesomes (les "trucs à trois"), fermez cette page et ne lisez pas! Pour ceux qui aiment, des commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^**

* * *

><p>Linoa attendait son petit-ami, Squall Leonheart, de pied ferme, devant la porte de leur appartement. Depuis que ce dernier était monté en grade à la BGU, il rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir, était de plus en plus distant. Et il ne voulait toujours pas coucher avec elle, alors qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis plus de six mois… Et cela frustrait considérablement la jeune sorcière.<p>

Aussi avait-elle décidé de prendre Squall entre quatre yeux le soir même, consentant ou pas, et de le viol… non, quand même pas. De discuter très sérieusement et très fermement avec lui. Très très fermement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un brun, vêtu de l'uniforme de la BGU, à l'ai exténué et las.

- Bonsoir mon amour ! roucoula Linoa en se suspendant au cou de Squall.

- 'soir, marmonna-t-il, en décrochant les bras de sa petite-amie de sa nuque douloureuse.

La brune se recula, mortifiée, et leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui :

- Mon cœur, il faut qu'on parle.

Aïe, la phrase fatidique, hantise de la gente masculine. La plupart des hommes auraient fui ce combat sans la moindre once de culpabilité. Pas Squall. Il devait bien ça à Linoa, qui supportait jour après jour sa mauvaise humeur, son mutisme et son incapacité à déclarer ses sentiments. C'est néanmoins envahi par une grande lassitude qu'il s'assit aux côtés de Linoa sur leur canapé.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Linoa ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- … Linoa…

- Réponds !

Ah, le ton à la limite de l'hystérie, mais encore contrôlé. Pas bon du tout.

- Tu connais mes sentiments, Linoa. Et tu me connais.

- Oui, bien sûr, mon chéri, mais…

- Alors tu sais que j'ai horreur de dévoiler mon âme, la coupa-t-il.

Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ces surnoms mielleux…

- Je sais, mon lapin, et je t'aime comme tu es, mais je suis une femme, vois-tu, et j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, d'être réconfortée, câlinée…

Ah oui, ça, il le voyait que c'était une femme ! La tenue bleue qu'elle portait habituellement fermée jusqu'en haut était ouverte, dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine et laissant entrevoir par instant la dentelle bleue de son sous-vêtement. Squall regarda sa petite-amie, son décolleté aguicheur, mais rien ne vint. Pas le moindre battement de cœur, pas la moindre envie, pas le moindre plaisir. Rien. Il se savait insensible, mais à ce point-là…

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Linoa.

« Que je puisse aller dormir » pensa-t-il très fort.

- Je veux que tu m'aimes, annonça la brune.

Squall allait répondre, mais elle le coupa :

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour !

- Qu… Comment ?

Très cool comme réplique. Non, vraiment.

- Je veux que tu me caresses, que tu me pénètres, que tu me fasses jouir. Que tu m'aimes vraiment !

- Merci, j'avais compris, grinça-t-il.

- Mais tu as dit…

- C'est bon, Linoa. Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour.

- Mais… mais… pourquoi ? bredouilla la jeune femme, éberluée.

- Parce que je ne veux pas te blesser, et que tu n'es pas prête. tu le regretterais après.

Squall se leva, repoussant sa petite-amie, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre leur chambre, mais la voix de Linoa l'arrêta :

- J'en conclus que tu ne m'aimes pas aussi fort que tu voudrais me le faire croire.

- Linoa…

- Je propose qu'on fasse une pause.

- Une pause ?

- Oui. On fait le point, chacun de notre côté. Et quand tu auras envie de moi, tu reviendras. Cela te convient ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non.

Le mercenaire soupira :

- Bien. Je vais dormir chez Zell. Bonne nuit, Linoa.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit, laissant la jeune sorcière seule, mijotant déjà un plan tordu pour faire succomber son glaçon de petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Deux jours étaient passés depuis la conversation et la rupture de Squall et Linoa. Seifer était de plus en plus présent, étonnamment, et Selphie avait rempli le frigo de Zell de pots de glace, au cas où Squall, qui logeait chez son ami –au grand damne du brun, d'ailleurs- n'aurait pas le moral. Sauf que Squall allait parfaitement bien. Linoa ne lui manquait pas, puisqu'ils se voyaient chaque jour, en <em>ami <em>; Seifer tournait autour de sa petite-amie, et cela ne lui remuait même les tripes. Tout allait très bien. Trop bien pour un homme qui vient de se faire plaquer parce qu'il refuse de contenter sa petite-amie.

De son côté, Linoa, après de longues recherche, avait déniché une potion censée décupler les ardeurs masculines. Le grimoire poussiéreux, qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de la réserve de la bibliothèque, précisait que la nuit qui suivrait l'ingestion de la potion serait indescriptible pour la femme qui profiterait du désir animal de son compagnon. La potion avait de plus la particularité de provoquer une envie sexuelle animale et incontrôlable chez l'homme uniquement pour la femme qu'il désirait le plus… Le Saint-Graal des nuits enflammées… Linoa préparait scrupuleusement la potion, attendant le moment propice pour la faire boire à Squall. Justement, leur équipe partait en vacances forcées pour Costa Del Sol, la nouvelle destination de vacances à la mode, le lendemain, avec pour mission (requête personnelle du directeur de la BGU, selon les termes du dit-directeur) d'observer les lieux et d'évaluer les dangers. Costa Del Sol était réputée pour sa plage, et… comme on dit, _sea, sun, and sex_ !

Squall descendit le premier du vaisseau, et haleta sous la vague de chaleur soudaine. Plissant les yeux pour contrer le soleil, il chercha du regard son correspondant et ami sur Gaïa, Cloud Strife. Il repéra vite les mèches chocobosiennes du hérisson blond qui lui servait de camarade et d'ami. Le brun alla à sa rencontre, heureux de retrouver celui qu'il considérait comme son alter-ego : silencieux, solitaire, n'aimant ni se battre ni draguer.

- Content de revoir, Squall, le salua Cloud.

- Moi aussi. Je te présente mon équipe de bras cassés, dit-il dans une tentative d'humour.

Si, si, Squall savait faire de l'humour. De temps à autre. Et pas très drôle. Mais bon…

- Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Linoa, que tu connais déjà, et la nouvelle, Keiry.

- Nouvelle ? répéta Cloud.

- J'ai été acceptée il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, mais je travaillais déjà à la BGU comme assistante. Squall m'a repéré et m'a proposé d'intégrer leur équipe. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Strife. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous…

Le blond observa longuement cette petite brune qui lui souriait très poliment, se demandant quel potentiel elle avait, outre celui d'être sacrément mignonne et à son goût. Il lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, en précisant :

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mais par pitié, je m'appelle Cloud…

- Cloud, donc, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Le blond cligna des yeux, légèrement ébloui, et vit distinctement Squall faire de même, avec plus de discrétion. Se reprenant, il les guida vers l'auberge de Costa Del Sol, où des chambres fraîches les attendaient.

- Voilà, annonça Cloud, j'ai réservé quatre chambres, deux au rez-de-chaussée, deux à l'étage, qui sont mitoyennes.

- Bien. Selphie, Linoa et Quistis dans une chambre. Zell dans une autre. Keiry, celle de l'étage. Cloud et moi dans la dernière.

- Squall ! s'écria Linoa. Pourquoi Zell et la nouvelle auraient-ils droit à des chambres particulières, et pas mo… nous ?

- Zell, parce qu'il ronfle comme une dizaine de motos au démarrage. _Keiry_, dit-il en insistant sur le nom, parce qu'elle est nouvelle, comme tu le dit si bien et qu'elle ne vous connaît pas encore assez bien pour dormir avec vous.

- Mais…

- C'est tout.

La voix polaire de Squall refroidit le mécontentement de Linoa, qui attrapa ses valises et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre, le nez levé. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de tomber en trébuchant sur un tapis, manquant ainsi sa sortie théâtrale. Cloud ne put retenir un sourire, Squall se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas en faire de même, alors que Quistis, Selphie et Zell explosaient carrément de rire. Le mercenaire regarda Keiry, qui avait la tête baissée, se dissimulant ainsi habilement derrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Il la devina blessée par les paroles de Linoa, et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la réconforter. Il posa une main su son épaule, elle leva la tête vers lui, et il lui dit doucement :

- Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit.

Keiry hocha la tête, puis se pencha pour attraper sa valise. Une main blanche se posa sur la sienne, la faisant sursauter. Le visage de Cloud se trouvait très près d'elle, souriant légèrement :

- Laisse, je vais la prendre, lui assura-t-il, en attrapant ses doigts.

Il les garda quelques instants puis les relâcha comme à regret, et se redressa, soulevant sans efforts la lourde valise. Reconnaissante, la brune murmura un « merci », qui lui valût un deuxième sourire délicat. Elle se figea une seconde, sous le charme de ces yeux bleus teintés de vert caressants. Les chamailleries de Selphie et Zell la sortirent de ses pensées, et la jeune femme put se souvenir de prendre son sac et de suivre Cloud à l'étage. Squall lui emboîta le pas, restant un peu en arrière. Tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier, le brun laissa son esprit dériver… et son regard suivit, se posant sur le charmant fessier qui ondulait devant ses yeux. Il le regarda avec délectation pendant un long moment, avant de se rappeler qu'il matait les fesses d'une jeune femme qui n'était pas sa petite-amie et qui était sous sa protection pendant cette mission.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Le décolleté outrancier de sa petite-amie ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et un fessier couvert et des plus innocents le faisait transpirer !

Linoa sortit de sa valise la fiole dans laquelle elle avait rangée sa potion. Elle profiterait du dîner de ce soir pour en glisser dans le verre de Squall, lui ferait clairement comprendre qu'elle allait sur la plage, et…

* * *

><p>Keiry s'assit sur son lit, se maudissant elle et ses hormones… Elle n'avait acceptée de joindre l'équipe de Squall que pour profiter de la présence du brun, qui lui remuait les entrailles chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Et voilà qu'à peine arrivée, un deuxième se chargeait de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau avec son joli sourire… Le dîner serait rude…<p>

Cloud, profitant d'être seul avec son ami, lui demanda :

- Dis-moi, Squall… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Linoa ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle voulait… faire une pause.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Vu le filet de bave qui s'écoulait de la bouche de la sorcière chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur son ex-petit-ami, elle l'aimait certainement toujours. Ou le désirait en tout cas.

- Elle t'a donné une raison à cela ?

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire l'amour, avoua Squall, en s'adossant au lit.

Contrairement à Zell, Cloud encourageait à la confession, et il n'avait eu de mal à discuter avec lui de ses problèmes.

- Hum… Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas la blesser.

- Et la vraie raison ?

L'autre particularité de ce chocobo était qu'il devinait toujours la vérité quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Pas moyen de lui mentir par commodité. Hérisson blond de malheur… Squall soupira. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, parler de ça avec Cloud lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

- Je crois que je ne la désire pas… Son décolleté ne me fait rien, son corps non plus. Je me sens… vide. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu n'as pas envie d'elle. Si tu n'as pas envie de lui faire l'amour après plus de six mois, c'est que tu ne l'aime pas, à mon avis.

- Peut-être.

- OK. Changement de sujet. Elle est très mignonne, ta nouvelle.

- Keiry ? Oui, c'est vrai. Elle te plaît ?

- Je n'ai pas éprouvé de désir depuis que Tifa m'a repoussé. Mais là, je pense que c'en est.

- C'est l'heure de dîner, le coupa Squall, en se levant.

Il s'étonna lui-même d'être mécontent des paroles de Cloud… Les gargouillis de son estomac chassèrent vite cette pensée, et les deux amis descendirent rejoindre les autres pour se diriger vers le petit restaurant de Costa Del Sol.

- Je vais prendre un Coca, demanda Keiry au serveur qui prenait leur commande.

- Un verre de vin. Je vous laisse le choisir, dit Squall

- Un Sex on the Beach, continua Linoa avec un sourire charmeur destiné à son petit-ami.

Selphie, Zell, Quistis et Cloud commandèrent à leur tour, et le serveur les quitta, les laissant discuter. La conversation tourna autour des monstres de la région entre Squall et Cloud, assis côte à côte. Linoa, placée aux côtés de Keiry, face aux deux hommes, se mêla à la discussion avec des remarques d'une… finesse somme toute assez discutable.

Keiry écoutait avec attention, sans mot dire, se contentant d'observer tour à tour Squall et Cloud. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux guerriers et parvint à la conclusion qu'ils étaient aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, mais que Squall avait une aura qui attirait vers lui la jeune femme. La voix de Linoa la sortit de ses pensées :

- Dis-moi, Keiry, tu as un petit-ami ?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que je n'intéresse pas les garçons, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

Cloud intervint :

- Je suis persuadé que les hommes te regardent. Peut-être ne les voit-tu simplement pas… ?

- Peut-être, sourit Keiry. Et toi, Linoa ? Tu es en couple avec notre chef, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit Squall d'une voix ferme. Nous nous sommes séparés.

- Oui, enfin… commença Linoa.

- Nous sommes séparés, Linoa. Et c'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Squall se leva, lançant un laconique « je vais aux toilettes ». Furieuse de la réponse de son ex, Linoa profita de son départ pour verser discrètement la potion dans son verre. Cloud ne la vit pas, obnubilé qu'il était par la nouvelle. Tant mieux ! Il ne contrarierait pas ses plans !

Le mercenaire revint, et prit une grande gorgée de son verre de vin. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, une bouffée de chaleur le fit transpirer il n'y prêta pas attention, la mettant sur le compte du vin. Mais les coups de chaud continuèrent, se prolongeant de manière agréable. Il leva inconsciemment les yeux sur Keiry. Dès qu'il eu posé son regard sur la jeune femme, son ventre se contracta de la plus agréable façon. Il se retrouva à fixer la brune sans pourvoir détourner les yeux, avide de sa vision. Ses yeux gris cherchaient la moindre parcelle de peau nue dont ils pourraient se régaler. Le décolleté sage, mais présent, de Keiry attirait Squall comme un aimant. Il dut serrer la table pour ne pas se jeter sur la jeune femme et la faire sienne sur la table du restaurant.

Une main se posa su son épaule. Squall se força, au prix d'un effort considérable, à tourner ses yeux vers Cloud, qui lui dit d'une voix inquiète :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hum. Je crois que le vin était un peu fort.

- Oh ! ça va aller ? demanda Keiry.

Squall devait regarder la jeune femme, ne serait-ce que par pure politesse. Après tout, elle lui avait parlé, il devait lui répondre et donc la regarder. C'était tout à fait normal. Alors pourquoi avait-il trouvé sa phrase d'une incroyable sensualité ? Quand il tourna la tête vers Keiry, elle aspirait une gorgée de Coca avec sa paille. Ses joues se creusèrent autour du tube mince, et le mercenaire déglutit difficilement, imaginant une toute autre chose entre les lèvres bien dessinées de sa coéquipière.

- Oui… Ca passera…en mangeant, affirma-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas haleter.

- Je vois, répondit la brune en souriant gentiment.

« Glups » était la seule pensée que le cerveau de Squall lui envoyait. Cloud, de son côté, trouvait son ami très étrange… Il le connaissait depuis longtemps et savait que le brun tenait parfaitement l'alcool. Un simple verre de vin, si fort soit-il, n'aurait pas du avoir cet effet sur lui. Bizarre, bizarre…

Le serveur revint prendre commande de leurs plats. Squall commanda la première chose qu'il vit sur le menu, une simple pizza, distrait par la voix à la limite de l'érotisme de Keiry, qui demandait des nems.

Lorsque son plat arriva, la brune s'empressa de tremper le nem dans sa sauce et en aspira avec délectation le jus qui en coulait. Ses lèvres rondes entouraient parfaitement l'aliment Squall s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau à cette vue. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son entrejambe et constata ce dont il se doutait et qu'il redoutait. Un début d'érection déformait déjà la toile de son jean… Mine de rien, il rapprocha sa chaise de la table, dissimulant ainsi son entrejambe sous la nappe.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, peuplé d'images toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer la table de toutes ses forces tant il craignait de perdre le contrôle et de se jeter sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Cloud le regardait étrangement, et décida de goûter dans son verre, afin d'identifier ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce vin. Il le trouva bon… jusqu'à ce que les mêmes réactions que Squall commencent. Il vit d'abord des images classées X de Tifa, puis Keiry lui parla, et sa plantureuse amie d'enfance fut remplacée par la petite brune qui lui plaisait beaucoup depuis l'après-midi.

Squall et lui s'enfermèrent dans leurs fantasmes, ne participant plus aux conversations. Linoa était aux anges. Son petit-ami était visiblement très excité, la nuit allait être longue ! Ce que la sorcière ne comprenait pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle Cloud se comportait de la même manière…

Le blond et le brun revinrent à la réalité en voyant leurs amis se lever, signifiant la fin du repas. Zell, Selphie et Quistis filèrent se coucher, apparemment épuisés. Squall annonça qu'il en faisait de même, et, suivi de Cloud, monta difficilement l'escalier. Linoa annonça précipitamment qu'elle allait sur la plage, seule, puis partit. Keiry monta à la suite des deux hommes et entra dans sa chambre, choisissant de ne pas fermer la porte à clé, au cas où une intervention d'urgence se déclarerait. Douée comme elle l'était en combat, ce que Squall découvrirait au premier réel affrontement avec un monstre, elle préférait faire du zèle, et ainsi éviter, ou du moins diminuer, la colère légendaire du mercenaire.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'enfiler son pyjama –ou plutôt le minishort et le tee-shirt court qui lui servait de pyjama- que sa porte s'ouvrit. Un Squall au regard fiévreux entra et s'adossa au mur.

- Squall ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Keiry.

- …

Inquiète, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun. La réaction fut immédiate : elle se retrouva plaquée au mur de sa chambre par le corps brûlant du mercenaire, sa bouche quémandeuse dans sa nuque. Surprise mais contente, elle ne se débattit que mollement. Depuis le temps qu'elle crevait d'amour pour Squall, elle n'allait pas le repousser…

- Je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans le vin… grogna le brun. Je ne suis pas dans mon… état normal…

- Je m'en doute. Et je crois que je sais ce que c'est…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement en sentant la langue de Squall sur son lobe d'oreille et inspira fortement.

- Oui ?

- Ma thèse… pour l'admission à la BGU. Je l'ai fait sur les potions et les sorts disparus. Ils… ooh… j'avais trouvé la trace d'une potion…de… de désir… Elle était censée éveiller les désirs du mâle pour la per… huum… Squall !

Le brun gémit en l'entendant souffler son prénom de cette façon, mais se força à se décoller un peu, juste un peu, d'elle le temps de la laisser finir.

- Pour la personne qu'il désirait, continua Keiry un peu essoufflée, la seule façon de stopper les effets est bien sûr de combler ce désir.

- Et s'il n'est pas comblé… ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois que l'homme devient fou. Il me semble que la potion a toujours marché, parce que le désir était trop fort, et que l'homme le comblait, de gré ou de force.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit de gré. Pas toi ?

- Si, ça tombe bien, sourit Keiry en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Squall et en massant son cuir chevelu.

Son geste fit gémir le brun, qui s'empressa de reposer ses lèvres sur la peau de la jeune femme avec délice. Sa langue glissait, parcourant chaque centimètre de ce qui lui était accessible. Les soupirs de Keiry le ravissaient, et il passa ses mains dans son dos, la caressant au passage, et lui enleva difficilement son haut de pyjama, devant pour se faire abandonner quelques secondes sa peau. Une vraie torture, en somme. Le vêtement chuta au sol, suivit très vite du shorty, laissant Keiry en sous-vêtements. La brune eut une réaction naturelle de surprise et de gêne et voulut se couvrir.

Squall ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : il attrapa ses poignets et les écarta de son buste. Les maintenant au mur, il se pencha pour se délecter de la poitrine encore couverte de Keiry. La jeune femme comprit que, lancé comme il l'était, elle n'arrêterait pas Squall, et qu'elle ferait mieux de coopérer si elle ne voulait pas être violée par le brun, pris dans son désir fou au point qu'il ne sentait même plus la résistance de sa compagne.

Son soutien-gorge vola à travers la pièce, et le mercenaire s'empressa d'aller câliner la poitrine de Keiry, s'attardant sur les mamelons, qu'il suça, mordilla avec délectation. La jeune femme n'était pas en reste, incapable de ne pas réagir devant cet homme qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps et qui s'offrait à elle sur un plateau d'argent…

Squall guida la brune vers le lit, l'y allongeant avec précipitation, et vint aussitôt recouvrir le corps féminin du sien. Il allait lui ôter son pantalon quand deux coups frappés à la porte les arrêtèrent. La porte en question s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse sur un jeune homme aux cheveux défiant les lois de la gravité, le faisant ressembler à un chocobo humain. Ou à quelqu'un qui aurait dévalisé le rayon gel au supermarché.

- Cloud ? s'étranglèrent Squall et Keiry dans un bel ensemble.

- Squall ? rétorqua Cloud avec la même finesse de réplique.

- Mais… mais…que…

- Mais… comment… mais…

Un dialogue d'une rare profondeur, vraiment. Jetez l'auteure aux oubliettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? se reprit Squall.

- Et toi alors ?

- Je fais une partie de domino, répondit le mercenaire avec le plus grand sérieux, prouvant par là-même qu'il était doué du sens de l'humour.

Si, si, je vous assure !

- Hilarant, non vraiment, grinça le blond.

La preuve, même Cloud remarque que Squall est un comique-né.

- Attendez un peu, intervint Keiry en se levant.

Elle avait heureusement pensé à se couvrir d'un drap, cachant ainsi un sein qu'on ne saurait voir. Enfin si, mais pas dans ce contexte.

- Cloud, qu'y-a-il ?

- Je me sens très étrange, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Pas à celle à laquelle tu penses.

- Tu as plusieurs têtes ? demanda Squall abasourdi.

- Tu es d'une rare clairvoyance, mon ami, répondit l'ex-SOLDAT.

Keiry mit un temps à comprendre, mais finit par baisser les yeux sur l'entrejambe de Cloud et déglutit :

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu meurs d'envie de te soulager ?

- Avec toi.

- Merveilleux…

Sentez toute l'ironie de cette profonde réplique... Avant de jeter l'auteure aux oubliettes, pendez-la.

- Est-ce que vous avez bu la même chose tous les deux ? reprit-elle.

- J'ai pris un peu du vin de Squall, parce que je trouvais qu'il réagissait étrangement, mais… Ooh…

- Alors la potion était dans le vin. Intéressant…

- La potion ?

Keiry lui en expliqua rapidement les effets et la seule solution existante : l'assouvissement du désir.

- Je vois. Vous étiez en train de régler le problème de Squall, lui et toi ?

- Exactement ! Donc, tu déranges. Salut ! s'exclama le brun entre ses dents.

- Et moi, je fais comment ?

- Parce que bien sur, c'est elle que tu désires ?

- Dans l'immédiat, il faut croire que oui ! Et je vais devenir dingue… C'est comme quand Sephiroth me possédait : j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle. C'est assez atroce comme sensation. Fais quelque chose ! finit-il en s'adressant à Keiry, les yeux fous.

La jeune femme regarda les pupilles dilatées et le visage crispé de Cloud, et frissonna. Son désir était aussi fort que celui de Squall. Aussi dangereux pour elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à… commença le mercenaire.

- Qu'à venir avec nous, le coupa Keiry.

- Exactement, tu n'as qu'à… Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Même s'il se soulage lui-même ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, le désir ne disparaîtra pas. Et si nous attendons, il risque de devenir fou, et c'est moi qui en subirais les conséquences. Et ça ne me fait pas particulièrement envie !

- Mais…

Squall se tut, se rendant aux arguments de la jeune femme. Il prit sur lui, et se désintéressa de son ami, rallongeant Keiry pour lécher un de ses mamelons. La brune et Cloud rougirent, mais le blond s'approcha, hypnotisé. Il s'étendit de l'autre côté du corps de Keiry, échangeant un sourire complice avec Squall, et commença son travail sur son autre sein.

- Mmmh… gémit-elle aux anges.

- Fais quelque chose, toi aussi, ronchonna Squall.

Obéissante, Keiry posa une main sur chaque torse, en profitant pour dénuder celui de Cloud, et les parcourut, découvrant les dessins saillants des muscles. Le torse du blond était plus fin que celui de Squall, mais le creux de ses hanches n'en était que plus voyant, faisant saliver la jeune, qui s'amusa à aller chatouiller cet endroit sensible. Squall frissonna quand elle pinça son mamelon avec gentillesse, et lui rendit la pareille en lui mordillant le sein, la faisant glousser.

Cloud, ne voulant être en reste, glissant sa main sur sa rondeur féminine, la soupesant, la caressant. Ses doigts se dirigèrent ensuite vers la ceinture du pantalon de Keiry. Ils rencontrèrent à mi-chemin ceux de Squall, qui lui lança un regard peu amène, mécontent que Cloud lui bloque l'accès au Saint-Graal. Le blond lui sourit d'un air d'excuse et dit :

- Ce serait plus simple si on… travaillait ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

- … Si on m'avait dit un jour que je coucherais avec une fille en même temps que toi…

Un regard de connivence et ils défirent la ceinture en même temps. Le pantalon de Keiry atterrit sur le sol, sans autre forme de procès, et les regards de Squall et Cloud se braquèrent sur la culotte de dentelle assortie au soutien-gorge que portait la jeune femme. Ils s'aperçurent avec satisfaction que l'envie de la brune transperçait déjà le tissu…

- Si humide… murmura Squall, fasciné.

- Je dois dire que la situation est particulièrement excitante… souffla Keiry.

Elle se redressa et noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Squall, puis posa avec passion ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour joindre leurs langues, emprisonnant la jeune femme dans une étreinte possessive. Jaloux, Cloud posa ses mains sur les hanches de Keiry et parsema son cou et ses épaules de baisers. Il n'hésita pas à marquer sa peau de jolis suons qui se verraient très certainement encore le lendemain… Les mains de l'ex-SOLDAT dévièrent vers la culotte, en traçant les contours, puis se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Keiry se tendit, surprise, mais ne tarda pas à relâcher ses muscles quand les doigts de Cloud allèrent effleurer son intimité.

Squall écarta Cloud, et allongea de nouveau la jeune femme. Il se plaça à hauteur de sa féminité et indiqua au blond d'aller s'installer sur le buste de Keiry. Comprenant ce que souhaitait le brun, Cloud s'empressa de l'écouter, et, ayant ôté son pantalon et son boxer, vint se placer devant la bouche de la brune, sa verge frémissant d'impatience.

- Mais… Bon, d'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je mets les dents, maugréa-t-elle gentiment.

Elle considéra avec un peu d'appréhension et beaucoup d'anticipation le membre gonflé du SOLDAT que la nature, ou peut-être l'exposition à la Mako, avait gâté de ce côté-là… La jeune femme leva les mains et frôla sa virilité Cloud aspira brusquement, tendu et réceptif à bloc. Elle entoura soudainement le membre de ses doigts et commença un massage délicat. Surpris, Cloud manqua jouir aussitôt et ne se retint que de justesse, mobilisant toute sa volonté et sa concentration pour se contenir.

Voyant que Cloud commençait à recevoir du plaisir, Squall souffla vigoureusement sur le sexe de la jeune femme. Ses hanches bondirent à la rencontre de la bouche, qui ne tarda à venir combler le désir de Keiry. Squall ne se priva pour lécher, aspirer, mordiller l'intimité de la brune, dont le bassin approfondissait les attentions. Un doigt se glissa dans son vagin, massant les parois brûlantes, qu'un autre rejoignit, étirant le plus possible l'entrée de la jeune femme au son de ses gémissements étouffés par le gros membre qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Clous s'écarta soudainement, haletant :

- Je… je vais venir…

Au comble de l'excitation, Keiry s'arracha aux doigts de Squall et s'installa sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le brun. Le SOLDAT comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait en tête, et souleva ses hanches, se préparant à la pénétrer. Squall déglutit quand la jeune femme attrapa son membre engorgé et commença à le masser. Cloud se glissa en elle d'un mouvement fluide tant elle était mouillée, mais la pénétration, malgré la préparation de Squall, fit grimacer Keiry.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Cloud.

- Donne-moi quelques secondes et ça ira mieux.

Le blond attendit sans bouger, malgré le plaisir que lui apportait la sensation des chairs intimes de la brune serrées autour de lui, que Keiry commence à bouger son bassin, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête. Il débuta des mouvements lents, prenant le temps de ressentir chaque pénétration, quand il buta contre son utérus. Le plaisir fit se resserrer la jeune femme, coupant le souffle à Cloud, qui ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer la cadence. Keiry laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que Cloud la prenait plus fortement et plus profondément.

Squall ne quittait pas des yeux le point de jonction des deux corps, fasciné la jeune femme continuait ses massages, mais, bien qu'ils le détendent et lui fassent du bien, ne suffisaient plus. Il lui fallait plus…

Une pénétration plus brutale encore que les précédentes fit atteindre le point de non-retour à Keiry : tous ses muscles se crispèrent et elle vint dans un cri de plaisir. Cloud la suivit après quelques mouvements délicieux dans l'antre resserrée de la jeune femme. Elle sentit la semence chaude se répandre en elle, et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Le blond s'écroula sur elle, épuisé et enfin calmé. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure et lui caressa tendrement la tête qui reposait sur ses seins, délaissant Squall.

Ce dernier, jaloux, repoussa Cloud, qui se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de son orgasme, et replongea entre les cuisses de Keiry. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à se trémousser sous ses caresses, et il la jugea bientôt prête. Squall s'allongea sur le dos, l'attirant sur lui. Elle se montra réticente, un peu inquiète à l'idée de la douleur que cela risquait de lui procurer :

- Viens… Tu vas voir, c'est fabuleux, murmura-t-il.

- Tu parles d'expérience ? se moqua la brune.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais… oui. Les années à l'orphelinat n'ont pas été de tout repos, et j'ai testé les deux.

Cloud sortit de sa transe et vint se placer derrière la jeune femme, entourant ses hanches de ses bras :

- J'ai essayé aussi. C'est vraiment bon…

- Mon mythe s'effondre, marmonna Keiry.

Convaincue, elle souleva les hanches et, guidant le membre palpitant de Squall, s'empala sur lui. Elle haleta aussitôt de douleur et voulut se retirer, mais le brun lui attrapa la taille, la força à le garder en elle. Le désir et le plaisir le rendait à moitié fou, et il lança son bassin vers celui de Keiry, glissant au fond de la brune.

- Squall ! Arrête ! gémit-elle.

Cloud intervint en bloquant le corps trempé de sueur du mercenaire. De son autre main, il caressa la jeune femme dans le but de la détendre. Quand il la sentit plus relaxée, il glissa sa main sur ses fesses, jusqu'à sa deuxième entrée, qu'il pénétra d'un doigt avec la plus grande délicatesse.

D'abord surprise et gênée, Keiry se surprit vite à tendre les fesses vers la main du blond. Il ne rechigna pas à approfondir avec douceur les mouvements de son doigt dans l'antre encore vierge de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se concentrait sur les sensations étranges qui l'envahissaient : elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et gênée de prendre plaisir à sentir un doigt pénétrer ses fesses… Les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir, elle reprit lentement ses mouvements sur la verge tendue de Squall. Le pauvre mercenaire n'en pouvait plus et bandait sa volonté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la prendre comme un animal en rut. Ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir si elle n'accélérait pas ses va-et-vient.

Un plaisir coupable grandissait dans le ventre de Keiry, et elle murmura rapidement, affreusement gênée :

- Cloud… Plus…

Le Chocobo humain ne se fit pas prier et glissa un second doigt dans son intérieur contracté. Il gémit en imaginant tout autre chose à la place de ses doigts dans ce tunnel de chair si serré et chaud. Keiry grimaça, mais parvint à se détendre et le massage devint plus agréable elle accéléra la cadence sur le membre de Squall, qui gémit brutalement, cambrant son bassin vers elle. Cloud profita du plaisir de la jeune femme pour effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux dans le but d'élargir son entrée.

- Tu n'aurais pas de lubrifiant, des fois ? demanda-t-il soudainement dans un éclair de lucidité.

De lucidité et de génie. Et oui, cela lui arrive. De temps à autre.

- Le… tiroir… du haut… haleta Keiry.

Le blond se pencha et attrapa un pot déjà bien entamé il lubrifia généreusement l'antre de la jeune femme, quand celle-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle demanda aussitôt d'une voix inquiète :

- Cloud ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon… ?

- Je te lubrifie, Keiry. Nous allons te faire décoller… Tu vas comprendre pourquoi on dit « atteindre le septième ciel »…

Squall se redressa alors et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, glissant sa main sur son clitoris pour augmenter son plaisir.

- Surtout, détends-toi. Essaye de ne pas y penser, et… ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

- Bonjour la comparaison… marmonna la brune, anxieuse.

- Je peux y aller ? s'assura Cloud.

- Oui, je pense que je… je suis prête…

Le blond présenta son membre à sa seconde entrée et poussa tout doucement. Keiry serra les dents et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Squall la caressait, tentant de la réconforter, mais la douleur était trop forte, et les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Il aurait des marques en se réveillant… Cloud continuait à la pénétrer, toujours aussi lentement, et il fût bientôt entrée complètement. Le premier mouvement fut une torture pour la brune, qui mordit l'épaule de Squall pour ne pas hurler. Le blond s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à Keiry de s'habituer.

- Ca fait mal… geignit-elle.

- Ca va passer, je te le jure…

Quelques minutes d'immobilisation plus tard, Keiry se sentit prête à aller plus loin, et le fit comprendre aux deux hommes par un mouvement de bassin. Squall se rallongea aussitôt, attirant la jeune femme sur lui elle tendit les fesses vers le blond, lui facilitant la tâche pour la pénétration. Le brun était toujours aussi immobile, mais il sentait à travers la membrane intime de Keiry les mouvements de Cloud.

La brune avait toujours mal, mais la douleur se mêlait au plaisir, si bien qu'elle ne les distinguait plus, et plongea dans un maelstrom de sensations quand Squall débuta lui aussi de très légers mouvements de bassin. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, plaquée entre les deux corps en sueur, en harmonie avec eux. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes Squall s'inquiéta aussitôt, mais elle le rassura :

- Je vais bien… c'est juste…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ne trouvant plus de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ressens la même chose, lui murmura Cloud à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, dit Squall en lui souriant tendrement.

Leur étreinte s'approfondit encore plus, puis Keiry se tendit, accélérant les ondulations de ses hanches de façon presque frénétique, et jouit en criant l'intense plaisir qui la traversait par vagues incessantes. Elle se resserra si brusquement et si complètement que Squall et Cloud vinrent aussi, en même temps, et leurs semences chaudes arrosèrent ses parois intimes, lui tirant un gémissement profond.

Les trois corps s'abattirent sur le lit, enchevêtrés, incapables de bouger, haletants.

- Par la Déesse… Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de ressentir une chose pareille… souffla Cloud.

- Ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort… renchérit Keiry.

- Wahou… compléta Squall, à court de mots.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent, et ils s'endormirent comme un seul homme, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. La lune bienveillante éclairait le spectacle de ces trois corps nus emmêlés et enlacés dans leur amour.

Fin

_P.S. : Linoa attrapa une grosse grippe en attendant Squall, nue sur la plage, toute la nuit. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fiche._

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Des commentaires constructifs et objectifs ne sont pas de refus. Ma seule lectrice étant ma Bêta, je doute de son objectivité... Peut-être à bientôt?<p>

Keiry


End file.
